Life Collapses
by whitetigerwolf
Summary: Sequel To my one-shot Living Life. Azula and Sokka's lives become complicated when thier former friends and family find them and their daughter in the Earth Kingdom. Sokkla, Kataang, Maiko.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- My one and only disclaimer, I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

**This is as Sequel/Prequel story to my one-shot Living Life.**

**Chapter 1**

Ursa woke up and stretched, her golden eyes wide awake from the rising sun. Like most firebenders, Ursa rose with the sun. She stood up and went through the clothes in her closet, trying to decide what to wear. She settled for casual work-dress and a shirt, in the green colors of the Earth Kingdom. She contemplated wearing one of her more elegant dresses, but it was her first day at her new job.

It wasn't that she needed a job, her parents were the richest people in the town and one of the richest in the entire Earth Kingdom. But they that didn't mean she got everything she wanted, it was something her mother was adamant about. Ursa would have to earn any money she wanted to spend, plus she had to learn to work with people. And of course her father fully supported the idea.

So Ursa had gone into town the other day and asked Mrs. Kim, the widower who owned the tavern, for a job. Mrs. Kim normally wouldn't hire a fourteen year old girl, it got to rough at the Tavern, but it was well known that the entire Coldfire family, her and her parents, were capable fighters, so Mrs. Kim had agreed to a one week trial. But if Ursa couldn't hold her own in the rough Tavern, she would have to get another job by the end of the week.

Ursa walked down to the basement training area, and sure enough, found both her mother and father sparring. She watched the beautiful dance that the fight was. Both of her parents had been in the hundred-year war, it was how they met. And both had been expertly trained. Even without her father using his sword, or her mother using her bending, they were both dangerous opponents. Watching them spar had always amazed Ursa, and made her grateful that they had yet to go all out on her when they trained her, another thing her mother insisted upon.

That's not to say that they took it easy on their daughter when they were training her to fight, or bend in her mother's case, but they weren't harsh taskmasters. And as skilled as she was, she was nowhere near as good as her parents. Her father explained that it was because she had never needed the skills they had taught her, growing up in a time of peace, whereas her parents had depended on their skills for their very survival.

Her parents stopped sparring when they noticed her.

"Morning Little Princess," her father said smiling, using his pet name for her (her mother's was Princess). "Are you ready to start your new job today?"

Ursa smiled at him. "Morning Dad, and yes I am ready. And a little nervous," she admitted.

Her mother chuckled. "You'll be fine," she assured. "Just remember not to firebend, a lot of people here in the Earth Kingdom still resent firebenders for the war. And working in a tavern, a lot of different travelers will come through."

Ursa rolled her eyes. "I know Mom. You always remind me not to firebend in public unless I have to. And I haven't had to yet, so what are you worried about?"

"I'm your mother Ursa, It's my job to worry."

"Ladies," her father interrupted, "I believe that Ursa needs to get going, otherwise she'll be late. I doubt Mrs. Kim would appreciate that." he leaned down and kissed on the forehead. "Have a good day Little Princess. We'll see you when you get home."

Her mother hugged her. "And if any men try anything, you know where to hit them."

"Mom."

Her father chuckled. "Go on Ursa."

0000000000000

Sokka and Azula watched their daughter walk away.

"She'll be fine Princess," Sokka said as he watched his worried wife. "She can take care of herself."

"I can't help but be worried," Azula explained. "And it's not the job, I know she's more than capable. I just have this feeling that our world is going to come crashing down at any moment."

Sokka hugged his wife. "I would never let anything happen to you or Ursa, you know that."

Azula smiled. "I know."

The former Water Tribesman chuckled. "Come on. I've got some work to do in the forge, and I'm sure you have something to do for the vineyard."

0000000000000

Firelord Zuko sat at the table with his friends. On his right was his wife, Firelady Mai. Others in attendance were Avatar Aang, and his wife Katara, Toph Bei Fong Queen of the Earth Kingdom, Suki Head of the Kyoshi warriors, the acrobat Ty Lee, and the Firelord's mother Ursa.

Zuko stood up and raised his glass in a toast. "Eighteen years ago today, Aang defeated my father, Ozai. Since that day, we have had many good things happen. I and Mai were Married, as were Aang and Katara. Toph reconciled with her parents and was named Queen of the Earth Kingdom, I found my mother. And we have endured a time of peace and prosperity. But this time has also been tinged by sadness. Sokka's disappearance, Azula's escape, Uncle Iroh and Kanna's passing. I pray that we never forget what has happened, good or bad. To peace." He took a drink of his wine.

"Very nice speech Zuko," Ursa smiled at her son.

"Thank you."

"Mmm. This wine is really good," Katara said. "Where's it from?"

Toph answered for her. "The wines from Coldfire Vineyards in the Earth Kingdom, I'd recognize the taste anywhere. They make perhaps the finest wine in the entire Earth Kingdom, and some cheaper wines to sell to the people. I drink it a lot at social functions back home."

"Coldfire?" Mai asked. "That's an unusual name for an Earth Kingdom vineyard."

"I know. I actually did a little digging into them when I found out," Toph explained. "Apparently the vineyard is owned by a couple that inherited it. It used to be Gi Hong Vineyard. The owners worked there for two years and the previous owner willed it to the when he died. They changed the name to Coldfire and expanded. From what I understand, the husband also makes some of the finest swords in the world, right up their with Piando's work."

"I wonder if they'd give us a tour?" Ty Lee asked.

Everyone turned to look at the acrobat. "What? Some vineyards will give tours to the public. And I think it would be fun."

"It's not a bad idea," Mai said, supporting her friend. "They have made quite a name for themselves. And even if they don't offer public tours, I'm sure they'd make an exception for their queen," she added looking at Toph.

"I'll see if I can arrange it," the blind queen said. "In the meantime, don't we have a meal to eat?"

0000000000000

**Please Review. And check out my new Avatar Challenge in my forum.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Ursa sighed in contentment as she collapsed into her bed. She had made it through the week at the Tavern and Mrs. Kim had asked if she would prefer to work in the evenings. Apparently Mrs. Kim had been impressed when she kicked the crap out of an earthbending lieutenant that had grabbed her ass, and wanted her to work as a bouncer during the rowdier time.

The lieutenant and his men were passing through town and had decided to go to the tavern for a drink. He had gotten a little frisky with her, but when he tried to grab her, she snapped. And perhaps the most dangerous thing Ursa had inherited from her mother was her temper. She hadn't even resorted to bending, but the lieutenant had been forced too, even then he still ended up unconscious with his arm broken. Luckily for Ursa, the man's Colonel had witnessed the whole thing, and she wasn't punished for attacking an officer of the Earth Kingdom Army.

Although when she arrived home and told her parents it took both her and her father to keep her mother from tracking down the Lieutenant and killing him.

Then she had told her parents about Mrs. Kim's request. Both of her parents agreed that it would be her choice, but that she would have to be extra careful to not firebend.

00000000000

A few days later.

Azula was sitting in her office, going over several orders for wine. She was happy that she and Sokka had managed to build this life together. And she often wondered what would have happened if she hadn't captured him during the Day of Black Sun, or if she hadn't helped him escape some weeks later.

She honestly didn't know what she'd do without Sokka or Ursa in her life. And to think that there was a time when she wanted nothing other than her father's crown.

She looked up when she heard a screech to find a messenger hawk sitting in her window. After the war, Zuko had helped the other nations breed their own hawks by giving them the information necessary and several hawks for them to breed. As she stood up and walked over to the bird, she noticed the Earth Kingdom emblem on it. This was probably another order for wine.

She took out the message and opened it, her face paling as she read.

_Dear Mr. and Mrs. Coldfire,_

_Her majesty, Queen Toph Bei Fong, and her friends, would appreciate it if you could offer a tour of you facilities. They have become great fans of your magnificent wine and are interested in the process by which you make it. The Queen of course recognizes that you may not offer tours to the public, and is willing to compensate you for your time, an amount of ten thousand gold pieces per visitor. Also her friend, Firelord Zuko, is also willing to pay an additional ten thousand gold pieces per visitor due to any reluctance you may have with dealing with members of the Fire Nation. _

_In case you are wondering, those that would be accompanying the Queen are of course Firelord Zuko, as stated previously, and his family Firelady Mai, Lady Ursa, and Princes Iroh and Roku, along with Avatar Aang and his family Chieftess Katara and daughter Kya, and their friends Lady Ty Lee and Lady Suki of the Kyoshi Warriors, for a grand total of eleven people._

_If you should accept you would be paid a total of two-hundred and twenty thousand gold pieces for your time._

_Please send a reply back at your earliest convenience._

_Sincerely,_

_Narda Fen-gal_

_Royal Secretary_

Azula collapsed down into her chair. These where not only her former friends and family, but Sokka's as well. These were the people she and Sokka had hid from for so many years, afraid of what would happen when they were found. Azula was still a wanted war criminal, despite the picture on her wanted posters being long obsolete. But she couldn't just say no. Turning down the Queen of the Earth Kingdom, Firelord, Chieftess Katara of the Southern Watertribe, and Avatar was tantamount to committing business suicide. If word got out that Coldfire Vineyards turned the leaders of the world (Katara may not rule the Northern Watertribe, but she had a lot of pull there), they may as well close down.

It was a no win situation. It was something she had to discuss with Sokka.

Standing up, Azula picked up the letter and made her way to the forge where Sokka made his swords.

00000000000

Sokka set the letter down and ran a hand over his face. After a moment of silence he said, "Ursa can give them the tour."

"So we're going to do this then?" Azula asked.

"I don't see anyway we can't. And we haven't exactly been hiding, but we've never sought any of them out before," Sokka explained. "We just have to make the best of this. And besides, they don't know Ursa."

"But we named her after my mother, who is coming by the way, don't you think they'll find it a bit odd that their guide shares a name with the former Firelady? Especially here in the Earth Kingdom?"

"If they ask, well we never did tell Ursa why we named her."

00000000000

"_Where is Suki?" Sokka yelled at her as she was pinned to the wall of the cavern._

_she simply smirked at him, but remained silent._

"_Come on Sokka, she's trying to distract us, we need to find the Firelord," Toph pointed out._

_Suddenly she kicked out her leg experimentally, attempting to firebend and see if the eclipse was over. She smiled when blue fire erupted from her foot, startling the Avatar and his friends. "hmm. Looks like the bending's back on," she casually remarked. She blasted the earthen restraints around her hands to dust and flipped over the three do-gooders. "If you still want to know, father's down the tunnel to right, in the bunker. I'm sure he'd be pleased to see you now." With that last jab she turned and ran off, not really her style, but if they wanted to face her father now, who was she to deny them._

_She was honestly surprised when she heard footsteps behind her, she expected them to either give up, or at least attempt to fight her father. As she ran, she listened closely and realized only one set of footsteps was behind her._

_Smirking, she stepped into a darkened alcove to wait for her pursuer. surprisingly, it was the Watertribe boy. As he was about to run past her hideaway, she stuck out her arm, clotheslining him. He collapsed back unto the ground but wasn't knocked out, her quick right jab to his head took care of that problem however. As she stood above him she said to herself, "You were a fool to chase after me."_

_She leaned down and picked up his sword. It was finely made, and crafted of a metal she didn't recognize. The edge was sharp, and the blade was balanced perfectly. All in all, it was a magnificent weapon. "Nice sword."..._

_She walked into her father's throne room and bowed before him._

"_You have a request daughter?" The Firelord said coldly from his throne. She knew that he was still angry about Zuko getting the better of him._

"_The Watertribe boy I captured, I think it would be better if he stayed in the city prison, instead of being sent to the Boiling Rock, or any of the other prisons for that matter."_

"_Why?"_

_She took a breath before continuing. "He is a close friend of the Avatar's," she explained. "And from what I can gather, he is the one who masterminded their attack. With this in mind, there are two reasons for my request."_

"_Go on," her father prompted._

"_The first is that he is bait. The Avatar and his friends would no doubt try to rescue him, and by keeping him here, we'd be bringing the Avatar to us. The second reason is that, if he was able to coordinate and plan an attack on us when we were most vulnerable, he obviously has some intelligence. It given the opportunity, I believe he could come up with a way to escape from any of our other prisons. He we can keep an eye on him and make sure he does not have the means to escape..."_

Azula sat up in her bed and looked around startled for a moment before breathing a sigh of relief as she recognized her surroundings. "It was just a dream," she muttered to herself.

She looked down at the sleeping form of her husband beside her and smiled. Sleeping like a rock, as usual. It would probably take the entire military might of each nation attacking to wake him.

The former princess frowned. The sheet had fallen to her husband's waist, revealing the crisscross of scars along his back, tokens of her father's punishment after he was identified as the man responsible for the attack on the Day of Black Sun. The only reason he hadn't been executed was the fact that he was bait. Her thoughts went back to her dream, about how he had been captured, and her part in it. Of her part in his public whipping.

She had been the one to inflict the scars upon her husband, upon her fathers orders. She gently caressed his the scars, running her finger along them, wishing that she hadn't enjoyed inflicting the pain as she had then.

"That tickles," the muffled voice of her husband said before turning to face her.

"I'm sorry," she apologized. "i didn't mean to wake you."

He smiled softly at her. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "yea, just...remembering."

Sokka sat up and wrapped his arms around her as she leaned into him. "Nightmares?"

"Yes...and no." She sighed loudly. "I dreamed about the day I caught you, and of when I asked Ozai to keep you locked up in the Royal Prison." She refused to call Ozai her father, not after he proved that he never loved her.

"Look at it this way," Sokka said as he rubbed circles on her bare back. "If you hadn't of done either of those things, we never would've gotten together, and never had Ursa." he smiled. "Some good came out of it."

She smiled and kissed him softly. "I love you."

"And I you." he kissed her again.

Soon sleep was all but forgotten

00000000000

Katara smiled as she read the later from Toph. Coldfire Vineyards had agreed to give them a tour, in two weeks time. It would be almost perfect. A day with friends and family where she could forget about her duties as Chieftess of the Southern Watertribe.

Her position constantly reminded her of what she had lost. The title of Chief was hereditary, and her father had been chief before he stepped down, saying, "I'm a good warrior, a good chief to have during a time of war. But we need someone else to lead us in peace." Her brother, Sokka, was who the title should have been passed on too. But she hadn't seen him since the Day of Black Sun so many years ago.

The last she knew that anyone had seen of him was when he had been publicly whipped in the Capital City of the Fire Nation, and she didn't even know about that until the end of the war.

The only thing that could make the up-coming trip perfect was being re-united with Sokka, but she knew that wouldn't happen. He was most likely dead, and even though she believed that, she still wish she knew how. She wished that he at least had a quick death.

A tear slid down her cheek before she wiped it away. Tears wouldn't bring her brother back.

00000000000

Please read and Review. And check out the challenges in my forum, at least two are Avatar challenges.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

It was a slow night at the tavern, so Mrs. Kim had asked Ursa to clean off the notice board. The notice board was were any national or local announcements were made. It was also were wanted posters were placed. The towns was in the tavern simply because it was visited by pretty much anyone passing through, and most of the locals.

Once all of the overdue, or out-of-date announcements were taken down, Ursa tuned to the wanted posters. And there were quite a few. Most of them were of bandits, con-artist, and thieves. But Ursa found one that had piqued her interest.

The picture drawn bared an uncanny resemblance to her. Although with paler skin and a different hairstyle. If fact it looked like she often imagined her mother did at her age. Her father constantly told her she looked like her mother, but with his skin tone.

She read the description:

_Wanted by Order of the Earth Queen, The Fire Lord, The Southern Water Tribe Chieftess, and The Northern Water Tribe Chief. _

_Princess Azula of the Fire Nation, Daughter of Fire Lord Ozai._

_DO NOT APPROACH. HIGHLY DANGEROUS. CONTACT LOCAL MILITARY IMMEDIATELY UPON SIGHTING._

_Wanted for Crimes of War, Azula is a master level Firebender, capable of bending lightning. She is known for her distinctive Blue flames when firebending and is also a master martial artist. She is known as a cruel and brutal person._

_Was last seen at whipping of the Southern Water tribesmen Sokka, under rule of Fire Lord Ozai, in Fire Nation Imperial City._

_REWARD FOR INFORMATION LEADING TO CAPTURE: 872,000 gold pieces plus Title in reigning land._

Ursa's eyes widened as she realized that this was her mother. All the pieces fell into place, the resemblance to her, the names, the fact that her mother was a master firebender, capable of blue fire, just like herself. Even her mother and father's reluctance to talk about their lives before coming to this small town could be explained by this poster.

"What's wrong Ursa?" Mrs. Kim asked, startling the girl from her thoughts.

Ursa shook her head. "Nothing, just thinking." she quickly hid the poster in her shirt before turning around to face the older woman.

"About what?"

"One of the posters mentioned a war-criminal named Azula. I thought the war ended ages ago? Why would they still be looking for her?"

Mrs. Kim smiled indulgently. "Most other war criminals were quickly brought to justice, and most of them, not all mind you, were simply following orders from a very evil man, one who had no compunctions about killing their families if they betrayed him. But Azula was different."

"My husband and I lived in Ba Sing Se during the war, as refugees. Up until a few months previous, it was really the only stronghold to stand in the Earth Kingdom to the end of the war. But several months prior to the defeat of Ozai, it was taken from the inside," Mrs. Kim explained.

"Princess Azula had infiltrated the city, and conquered it. The Avatar was in the city at the time. And I remember hearing, as the Fire Nation war machines rolled by, that the Avatar, who had defeated an entire fleet of Fire Nation ships at The Siege of the North Pole, was dead. Although it was said that, then, Prince Zuko killed him. We later learned that Azula had gravely wounded him, that he did in fact almost die. The Avatar apparently still carries a horrible scar on his back from the attack."

"She committed many other atrocity's that I did not witness during the war. And she was her father's daughter. When the Fire Lord was defeated, she was nowhere to be found. Many live in fear that she may gather enough loyal forces to attack Fire Lord Zuko, and take the throne of the Fire Nation, before plunging us all back into war."

"But that was years ago," Ursa pointed out. "Surely, she would have done something by now?"

"Who knows how her mind worked." Mrs. Kim made her way back to the kitchen. "Head home Ursa, we're not busy tonight. In fact I think I'll close up early.

000000000

Azula smiled as she greeted her daughter the next morning. "Good morning sweetie. Did you sleep well?"

Ursa shook her head. "Not really."

Azula raised an eyebrow. "Any particular reason?"

"Where's dad?"

"He had to go into town to gather some items for the forge. What's wrong Ursa?" she asked as she sat down at the table next to her daughter.

The former princess watched as her daughter took a deep breath and set a roll of parchment on the table. "I was asked to clean the notice board last night. I found this."

Azula frowned as she unrolled the parchment, and paled at what she saw.

"I know it's you mother," Ursa said simply.

Azula swallowed before setting the wanted poster down and closing her eyes. She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "We never wanted you to know," she said quietly.

"Why?"

Azula looked up to see her daughter hurt face. "Don't you think I deserved to know?" Ursa continued. "That I deserved the truth about who my parents, my family were?"

"It was never about family," Azula said firmly. "Never. And while you may have deserved to know, we, I was to selfish."

Azula licked her lips. "I wasn't a good person Ursa. I was cruel, vile, I took pleasure in causing others pain. My own mother thought I was a monster, as did my uncle and brother. Even with my friends...the last time I saw them was when I threw them in prison. I never wanted you to think about me like that. I never wanted you to look at me and see the monster I used to be. I never..." Tears were now falling down her cheeks. "All I wanted was to forget, to have a new life with your father and you."

She felt arms engulf her as her daughter hugged her.

"I'm sorry mom," Ursa said with remorse. "I didn't mean to be so insensitive. I should have known you had your reasons."

Azula shook her head. "No, you're right. You did deserve to know. And I am sorry." She smiled and sat up, looking her daughter in the eye. "That reminds me. There is something your father and I need to discuss with you when he returns."

0000000000

Appa landed in the courtyard of the Earth Kingdom Palace and his passengers quickly disembarked. Aang and Katara smiled as their eight year old daughter ran over and enthusiastically hugged Ty Lee, who had come to greet them along with Suki and Toph.

"It's about time you lovebirds showed up," Toph greeted with a smile. "Zuko and his family showed up two days ago."

"Yes, well the Fire Nation is closer than the Southern Water Tribe," Katara pointed out. "Why aren't they out here to greet us?"

It was Suki who answered. "Zuko's giving Iroh and Roku firebending lessons, Mai and Ursa are watching."

"You're sure that we can't all ride Appa?" Aang asked with a smile.

Everyone chuckled. "As much as we love the flying fur-ball," Toph explained, "he can't hold all eleven of us. And it wouldn't be fair to everyone else if one of us got there first."

"So how are we getting to...wherever it is that Coldfire vineyard is located?" Katara asked.

"First, it's near Tigra village, witch is actually more like a small city, in the north-western part of the Earth Kingdom. It's a trade town on the ocean, and one of the few ports that the Fire Nation never took during the war, which is surprising considering how close it was. The general belief is that the place held nothing of immediate value in terms of resources, and the port wasn't big enough for warships to enter. As for how we're going to get there, Zuko offered one of his balloons," Suki supplied. "Though I'm honestly not sure about the idea. A lot of people still distrust the Fire Nation."

"Which is why he had the balloon painted green and given it to the Earth Kingdom," Toph explained. "He said it was an early birthday present."

Kya ran up to her parents. "Mommy, Daddy, can I go with Ty Lee to see Iroh and Roku practice?"

Katara smiled down at her daughter. "Okay, but if they ask you to leave you have to, you could distract them from their lesson."

Kya hugged her mother before grabbing Ty Lee's hand and dragging her away, much to everyone's amusement.

0000000000

Ursa smiled as she watched her grandchildren play with Kya. Roku was a year older than Kya and the two were best friends. Iroh was the oldest at fourteen. And though Iroh often complained about playing with his younger brother and Kya, he didn't really mean it.

The former Fire Lady sighed, she wished that her children had been that close. But Ozai, spirits damn him, had set Zuko and Azula against each other. And while she was proud of the man Zuko had become, she wished that her daughter had turned out so well. But Azula was her father's daughter. The truth was that she was sure that her daughter was dead, she doubted that she would tolerate eighteen years of Zuko as Fire Lord.

She turned away from the children and wiped away a tear. Azula was lost, weather she was dead or not, and there was nothing she could do.

0000000000

Ursa sat on her bed, contemplating everything her parents had told her. Her father had been friends with the Avatar and Earth Queen, and was the brother of the Southern Water Tribe's Chieftess. And her Mother was the current Fire Lord's sister and a war criminal. She was named after her grandmother, whom her mother claimed thought that she was a monster.

It was hard for her to wrap her mind around the things her mother admitted to doing. She couldn't picture the kind, if occasionally strict, woman who was her mother with the monster that both her mother and father admitted she was.

And to find out that the family she had never met was coming for a tour of the vineyards in just a few days. It was a little overwhelming. Not to mention the fact that, due to her mother being a war-criminal, she couldn't tell them, and yet she would be their guide. Not only that, but they would be staying in the guest house, due to the fact that the inn was geared more towards traveling merchants, not royalty. It was expected that Coldfire would provide the best housing for their visitors, it was why her parents had built the guest house.

She didn't know quite how to feel about these facts. On one hand, she was mad that her parents had kept so much from her. On the other, she understood why they had done it. They were simply trying to put a painful past behind them and live their lives, raising her as best they could.

She stood up and began to make her way down to the training room. She needed to relieve some stress, firebending was always good for that.

0000000000

**Please Review and Check out the Avatar challenges in my Forum.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sokka walked down to the basement training area, to find his daughter practicing her firebending. He smiled as he watched the blue flames danced around the room in a beautiful, but deadly dance, with Ursa at the center. Something he would never admit to his wife or daughter was the fact that he was worried about the visit from his old friends. His wife was a wanted war criminal, and while he would gladly fight alongside her for her freedom, he also had Ursa to worry about. And while he knew she could take care of herself, just look at him and Katara. Even Azula and her friends had been on their own at her age. But he didn't ever want to abandon his daughter, and if he helped defend Azula, even if he didn't, he could be arrested for harboring and aiding a fugitive.

"Daddy?"

Sokka was pulled from his musings by his daughter's voice. "Yes?"

Ursa smiled weakly at him. "How long have you been watching me?"

The former water-tribesman shrugged. "Several minutes."

Ursa slid down and sat against the wall. "If you and Mother were enemies, how did you two end up falling in love?" She asked.

Sokka chuckled and moved to sit down next to his daughter. "It wasn't love at first sight. In fact, I can honestly say that I hated your mother. After I was captured, she would visit my cell everyday, taunting me, trying to torture my mind. Every now and then, I'd taunt her back." He smiled weakly. "It's amazing how much you can learn from taunting someone. After several days of this, we actually began talking. Me because she was my only socialization besides the guards, her, well you'd have to ask her why she began to talk to me. We weren't friends, but I didn't hate her anymore by that point, she kept me from getting bored out of my mind. And although we would still yell and curse the other, we were mostly civil to one another. Then one day she came in, furious as ever."

_FLASHBACK_

"_WHY?" Azula yelled at Sokka thru the bars of his cell. "Why would your friends betray you?" she asked again, calmer but still with fury._

_Sokka looked at the angry princess in front of him. "They wouldn't."_

_He flinched as blue flames hit the stone wall._

"_WHY WOULD THEY?" Azula yelled again._

_Sokka was determined not to give in. He would not let the Princess break him. "My friends would not betray me, otherwise they would not be my friends."_

_Silence met his words. He watched as Princess Azula's lip began to tremble, her fist clenched tightly. Sokka was shocked as he noticed her cheeks were moist as tears began to fall down her cheeks. The Princess, whom he had never known to show any emotion besides anger and glee, collapsed to her knees in front of his cell and began to sob. It wasn't loud, nor was it impressive._

_Not knowing what else to do, and still weary that it was a trick, Sokka reached out between the bars of his cell and began to rub his hand along Azula's back in a soothing gesture. After several minutes, Azula calmed down and wiped her eyes._

"_I'm not supposed to cry, I'm not supposed to feel anything for them besides anger," she said. "I don't even know why I'm telling you this."_

"_Because you need to tell someone," Sokka supplied. "And I'm the only one you know that won't see you as weak."_

_Azula smiled weakly. "My brother infiltrated the Boiling Rock, our most secure prison, along with your sister, though I didn't know it at the time. Zuko was discovered," the Princess explained. "Me, Ty Lee, and Mai went to confirm he was there. To make a long story short, they escaped along with three prisoners, Chit-sang, Suki of the Kyoshi warriors, and Hakoda of the Southern Watertribe. Mai helped them escape. And Ty Lee helped her." She sniffed. "They betrayed me."_

_Sokka didn't know how to respond. On one hand, he was grateful for news about his friends and family. But the girl in front of him needed his comfort. For perhaps the first time, he didn't see the Princess of the Fire Nation, his enemy. Instead he saw a broken girl, betrayed by her friends, and used by her father._

_He said the only thing he could. "I'm sorry."_

_0000000000_

_It was the middle of the night when Azula returned to the Prison, surprising Sokka. She wore a traveling cloak and carried two packs with her and another cloak._

"_Azula? What's going on?" Sokka asked._

_Azula passed the spare cloak between the bars. She then pulled a key and unlocked the door. "You have to get out of here," she explained as she opened the door to his cell. "Father's decided to execute you."_

_She handed him a pack. "Why are you helping me?"_

_Azula smiled. "Because, you may be a Watertribe peasant, but I've grown fond of you. I can't explain it, but I don't want you to die." She turned and gestured for him. "Come on, your sword and other belongings are in the armory."_

_END FLASHBACK_

"Your mother had already made sure there were no guards to impede our escape. By morning, we were in a small boat at sea. It took us weeks of hopping from island to island before reaching the Earth Kingdom. During those weeks, we learned more about each other, and I'll admit to harboring a crush a on your mother during those weeks. Oh we still argued and fought, but we grew closer. Shortly after reaching the Earth Kingdom, we kinda confessed our feelings to one another," Sokka concluded.

"Kinda?" Ursa asked with a raised eyebrow.

Sokka chuckled. "We got into a huge fight. I got so frustrated that I kissed her to shut her up, she kissed back. And I think I'll leave it at that."

"Why?"

Sokka flinched. "Just trust me on that one, please."

0000000000

**I know it's short. But please review, and check out the challenges in My Forums.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Due to the size of the airship, it docked in the harbor Tigris, and Coldfire Vineyard, was near. Disembarking from the ship, the group that consisted of all but one of the worlds leaders were met on the dock by a teenage girl that seemed somewhat familiar to them, despite her youth.

"Greetings," the girl welcomed them with a bow. "I am Ms. Coldfire. My parents extend their welcome to your visit and their regret that they are unable to greet you themselves. I will be your guide during your stay at our humble vineyard."

Toph, as Queen of the Earth Kingdom, stepped forward to speak for the group. "We thank you for your hospitality. Perhaps we will be able to meet your parents later."

The girl hesitated for a moment before speaking. "Perhaps. But I hope you understand should they continue to be unable to visit with you. I know that they would both like very much too." She gestured to three carriages at the end of the dock, each hooked up to a duo of ostrich-horses. "If you would please follow me, the carriages shall take us to the vineyard."

"Of course," Toph replied with a smile.

The girl stood up, and for the first time, the group realized she had golden eyes. She lead them to the end of the dock were she instructed, "Please, no more than four to a carriage."

The group split, with Aang, Katara, Zuko, and Mai taking the first carriage, Ty-Lee sat with the three children, Iroh, Roku, and Kya, Leaving Suki, Toph, and Ursa to ride with Ms. Coldfire.

"I noticed you have gold eyes?" Ursa asked, as they rode in the carriage.

"Yes," Ms. Coldfire said with an awkward smile. "It's...ah... a rather unusual trait around here."

"It's quite common in the Fire Nation."

Ms. Coldfire nodded. "I know."

Toph, able to feel, and hence see, through the metal that the carriage was made of, could tell that the girl was getting nervous, so she changed the subject. "So, Ms. Coldfire, what are your parents like?"

The girl smiled, and Toph noticed that she quickly calmed down.

"My mother is very kind," she answered. "Though I admit that she does have a bit of a temper. And she's surprisingly sensitive." the girl was silent for a few moments. "My father is a bit more...calm than my mother. He's often the balance to her temper and insecurity, mine as well. They insisted on not spoiling me, despite their wealth. I actually had to get a job at the tavern in the village for spending money. Something about learning the value of hard work. Both of them are incredibly stubborn once they've made up their minds, and both are incredible warriors. They are considered to be the two best fighters in the entire village."

"Your parents are warriors?" Suki asked, somewhat surprised that wealthy winemakers would be warriors, though she supposed that since Mr. Coldfire's swords were almost as renowned as Piando's, perhaps it shouldn't have been.

"Yes," Ms. Coldfire answered. "They developed their skill fighting in the war."

The carriage was silent for a few moments, as no one really wished to discuss the war that had ended just eighteen-years ago.

"So," Ursa began, "Do you have a name other than Ms. Coldfire?"

Toph noticed that the girls heart rate picked up.

"Yes," Ms. Coldfire answered shortly.

She offered no further explanation, and the group got the impression that she no longer wished to speak about it. The rest of the carriage ride was silent.

0000000000

"I am afraid that we do not have any larger accommodations," Ursa said as she showed the group around the four bedroom guest house. She was relieved to be out of the carriage with the Queen, Lady Suki, and her grandmother. Her parents had warned her of Queen Toph's ability to detect if a person was lying through vibrations through either the ground or metal. And the questions they had asked had made her slightly uncomfortable. Especially with the knowledge that should her mother be discovered, it was likely she would be arrested, despite being related, both biologically and through marriage, to the Fire Lord, Southern Water Tribe Chieftess, and Avatar.

"It's alright," Katara told her, smiling kindly.

"Then I will leave you to settle in," Ursa said. "But first I would ask you to follow a few rules while you are here. Please understand that these rules are for your own safety, and to provide minimal interference in the operation of the vineyard."

"We understand," her uncle Zuko, even if he didn't know it, assured her. "We would not wish to interfere in your family's business."

Ursa smiled. "The rules are simple. Please stay out of the forge, as Father does not like it when his workplace is disturbed. You may get a chance to visit it later depending on how busy my father is. Also, please stay out of the vineyard itself, it is easy to get lost without a guide. And also stay out of the winery and warehouse. You will get to see all of these places on your tour, but we would appreciate it if you would stay away without a guide so that you do not accidentally damage any of our equipment. We know that several of you are benders, but we ask that you not bend near the vineyard so that you do not inadvertently damage our crop. Should you wish to practice your bending, there is a walled in courtyard just outside you may use. The final rule is to not enter the main house unless invited, it not only houses my mother and fathers offices, but it is our home as well."

"We will abide by your rules," Aang assured her.

"Thank you," Ursa said gratefully. "The village is just through the gate and about a half-hours walk away should you wish to visit. Have a good afternoon, I will come and inform you when dinner is ready."

With that, the still slightly nervous girl, left the group alone as she made her way up to the main house.

0000000000

"Somethings going on," Toph said as soon as Ms. Coldfire had left the group. "She's nervous around us."

"That's to be expected," Zuko said with a smirk. "We are basically the leaders of the world. The only one missing is Chief Arnook."

"It's not that," Toph said. "We were talking to her on the ride here, and a several times during the conversation, she gave us short answers to seemingly harmless questions, and got nervous at those same instances. First when Ursa mentioned her golden eyes, again when Suki expressed interest that her parents were warriors, and lastly when Ursa asked about her first name, which she never did answer."

"Maybe she's just shy," Katara defended the girl. "You could have simply made her uncomfortable."

"Maybe..."Toph trailed off.

"I'm inclined to agree with Toph," Suki said. "Did you notice how tense she was? It wasn't until Aang told her that we'd follow the rules that she finally seemed to relax."

"Enough," Ursa said. "It does not mater if she was nervous or not. We are guest here and we shall conduct ourselves as such. While I admit the girl was tense, as Zuko stated, you are basically the leaders of the world and I am sure she was afraid of accidentally offending you, especially when she gave us rules to obey while we are here. The truth of the matter is that, should we break these rules, there is little the Coldfire family can do to punish us without running significant risk to themselves and their business. It is no wonder the girl was tense."

0000000000

"Are you okay?" Azula asked as soon as Ursa stepped into the house.

Ursa shrugged. "It was more difficult than I thought it would be. I was constantly wondering if I'd inadvertently revealed enough information for them to realize who you and father are."

Azula hugged her daughter. "Relax, just a few more days and this will all be over. Now come and help me prepare dinner. Are you sure you can handle dining with them?" she asked as they entered the kitchen.

"I am Mom," Ursa assured the older woman. "but are you sure you and Dad are doing the right thing? Surly they would listen to you and him, they are family after all."

Azula sighed. "No, I'm not sure your father and I are doing the right thing. And believe me, I would love nothing more than to talk to my brother, my mother, and apologize for what I've done. But I don't know that they would listen. Remember how I told you that my own mother thought I was a monster?"

Ursa nodded and Azula continued. "It was a title I deserved. You've never seen your father with his shirt off, have you?"

Ursa shook her head, "No, he's never let me see him with it off."

Azula sighed. "His back is marred with exactly two-hundred and fifty scars. Each one was inflicted by me as I whipped him in public. I didn't use a regular whip either, I conjured one of fire. It cauterized the wounds, ensuring that he didn't die or pass out due to blood loss." She leaned against the counter, looking out the window at the guest house in the distance. "I did that, without hesitation. I enjoyed it. But now...now that single act, is one of my worst nightmares. And I know your father forgave me long ago, but every time I see them, I feel guilt that I marred him so, that I had enjoyed doing it at the time. That was just one, of many crimes."

Ursa didn't know what to say. Didn't know what she could say. So she just set about helping her mother cook for the group that was gathered in their guest house.

0000000000

**Sorry for the wait. Please Review and check out the Challenges in my Forum, Link on Profile.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Dinner that night was an...interesting affair. At least it was to Firelady Mai.

Years ago, Mai had learned to keep her feelings, thoughts, and opinions to herself unless asked. It was something her parents had drilled into her, and something her 'friendship' with Azula reenforced. That wasn't to say she was calm and obedient, a showpiece. Not even motherhood had taken away this trait, though she was more open towards her family, Zuko, Iroh, and Roku, and even with them, she had a habit of hiding herself. She was in her youth, an expert with knives, it was a practice she maintained to this day, and had only improved in with time.

She was also, perhaps, the most observant member of the group visiting Coldfire vineyards.

And as the group ate dinner in dining room of the main house, she observed Ms. Coldfire. The girl was quiet, only speaking when spoken too, and seemed to be almost constantly on edge. She also looked to the speaker whenever someone said her mother-in-law's name, before subtle adverting her eyes. She was hiding something, of that Mai had no doubt. And Mai had a good idea what it was.

The girl bore an uncanny resemblance to Azula. In fact, if not for the darker skin tone and braided hair style, Mai would swear that she was Azula. She wondered if Ty Lee or Zuko noticed the resemblance, but would understand if they didn't. It had been almost two decades since they had seen Azula, and Ty Lee wasn't the most observant person while Zuko, well he and Azula had never spent much time together.

But Mai also didn't want to act without proof.

So that night, after the group had returned to the guesthouse, Mai informed her husband that she was going for a quick walk.

After assuring Zuko that she was fine and just wanted some air, Mai made her way up to the main house.

Knocking on the door, she wasn't surprised when Ms. Coldfire answered.

"Can I help you Firelady?" she asked respectfully.

"I'd like to speak with your mother if she's available?" Mai said, noticing the girls eyes widen slightly, before looking away.

"I'm afraid she's busy at the moment."

Mai smirked. It was obvious the girl was lying. She decided to reveal her suspicion. "Azula always was."

The sharp intake of breath, almost made the Firelady smile. "I...I don't know what you're..."

"It's alright Ursa," a familiar voice said from behind the girl. "I should of taught you to lie better," the voice mumbled before speaking up. "Let the Firelady in."

The girl, Ursa, sighed and opened the door, admitting the Firelady. Mai took a step in, and was met with familiar eyes of her former friend.

"Mai," Azula greeted, a sad smile on her face. "It's good to see you."

This wasn't the Azula Mai remembered. The fourteen year old girl that had thrown her in prison mad filled out and become a woman. Her dark brown hair fell freely down her back, as opposed to the top-knot she used to prefer. She also didn't stand with the arrogant pride the old Azula had. Instead she appeared humble. Her eyes, once filled with a lust for power, now held a softness that had never been their before. The only things Mai truly recognized from the old Azula was the dangerous way she moved, and the glint of danger in her eyes warning her of her capabilities.

"Really?" Mai asked, raising an eyebrow. "The last time we saw one another you were furious with me and Ty, then you threw us both into prison."

Azula sighed. "Ursa, go to bed," the former princess instructed.

"Mom..."

Azula raised her hand to stop her daughter. "It's okay darling. Go to bed, this is something we need to do alone."

Ursa gave one last look at her mother, before leaving the two women alone.

"She looks a lot like you," Mai stated, once they were alone.

Azula smiled. "She's the light of my life." She looked away from her former friend. "Would you like some tea before you take me away?"

"And what makes you think I'll do take you away?" Mai asked.

Azula laughed. "Why won't you? In case you've forgotten, I'm a war criminal! I threw you and Ty Lee in prison! I USED YOU!" she shook her head. "Why wouldn't you turn me in? Hell, as long as my family's left alone, I won't even fight you."

"Which is why I won't tell anyone," Mai said, a faint smile crossing her face. "Yes, you're a war criminal and you threw me and Ty Lee in prison, but you never used me. I don't know if it escaped your notice, but I followed you willingly. If anything, I used you to escape the boring life I had with my parents. In fact, if I hadn't fallen in love with your brother, I probably would have followed you until the very end."

Azula looked at Mai wide-eyed. "You mean that?"

Mai closed her eyes. "I was forced to choose between my best-friend and the man I loved with all my heart," she explained. "I'm as much a war criminal as you are, the only difference is that I married the Firelord, your brother, and was pardoned for my crimes. So, how about that tea?"

Azula smiled weakly, and lead Mai into the kitchen, where she used her firebending to heat up a pot of water. Pouring the water over tea leaves, she handed a cup to Mai.

After taking a sip of tea, Mai asked, "You named your daughter after your mother?"

Azula nodded. "By the time she was born, I had come to regret many of the things I did. I also realized that I never appreciated my mother enough. I thought it was a fitting way to honor her, even if she'd never know. What about you? I understand you and Zuko have two children, sons?"

Mai truly smiled. "Iroh and Roku are...well I think they spend too much time around Aang. Neither are as brooding or serious as Zuko or I. In fact the only time they're ever truly serious is when Zuko's giving them bending lessons. Is Ursa a bender?"

"A firebender, like me."

"How's your husband feel about that? I understand that firebenders still aren't all that popular here in the Earth Kingdom."

Chuckling, Azula answered, "He's not Earth Kingdom himself, nor was he a bender, so it really doesn't matter to him."

Raising an eyebrow Mai asked, "Firenation?"

Azula shook her head. "Southern Water Tribe."

Mai's eyes widened. "You didn't?"

"I did," Azula confirmed. "I sprung him from prison and we escaped. At some point, we fell in love."

"I knew you visited him when he was in prison, but I never would have thought you'd develop feelings for him. Especially not after..." Mai stopped, remembering the public whipping Azula had given Sokka.

"Not after I whipped him on my father's order," Azula finished for her friend. "You forget that that was shortly after he was captured. As I got to know him, I came to respect him. Especially after he held me."

"Held you?"

Azula took a deep breath. "After you and Ty Lee betrayed me, I was furious. I couldn't understand how the only two friends I had could betray me. Upon my return to the capital, I stormed into the prison. I threw a fireball at Sokka, demanding he tell me why his friends would betray him. He told me they wouldn't or else they wouldn't be his friends, and I broke down in front of his cell, crying." Azula stopped for a moment, a faint smile crossed her face. "He reached through the bars and held me as I cried. When I went to the palace, I found out that Ozai had sentenced him to death as punishment towards the Avatar and his friends for what happened at the prison. That night, we left."

"In some ways, I should thank you and Ty Lee for doing what you did," Azula admitted after a few moments of silence. "What are you going to do then, if you won't turn me in?"

"Nothing," Mai said. "I think you and Sokka should tell the others, but I don't know what would happen. I may be Firelady, and I may hold influence of Zuko, but in the end, it's his decision what to do, along with Toph, Katara, Aang, and Arnook. And I know that they are influenced by the people, and a lot of people would still love to see you put to death for your crimes. But I think, that if you explained yourself to them, at least to Zuko and Katara, you might be pardoned."

"And if I'm not, Ursa will grow up without a mother," Azula said. "I'll talk it over with Sokka, but I'm sure our decision will remain the same. But if it does come to the choice of turning myself in or fighting, I won't fight."

"You're that rusty?" Mai smirked.

Azula smiled grimly. "No, I'm not. Which is the reason I won't fight."

0000000000

Zuko looked up as Mai entered the building again. "You were gone for a while."

"I had a lot on my mind," Mai said. "But it's been cleared up."

"Oh?" Zuko asked. "What was on your mind to begin with?"

Mai smiled. "I ran into Mrs. Coldfire."

"You did?" Zuko asked surprised. "What's she like? Did she say why she and her husband couldn't see us?"

Mai nodded. "She did. And no I won't tell you. As for what she's like...she reminds me a lot of your sister, the good parts," she added when Zuko opened his mouth.

The Firelord snorted. "Azula had no good parts."

Mai shook her head. "You never spent any amount of time with her Zuko. Azula did have some good aspects, her drive, determination, and loyalty. She may have thrown me and Ty Lee into the Boiling Rock, but it was only after we forced her too by helping you escape. She was a loyal friend, even if no one else saw it."

0000000000

Sokka smiled as his wife spoke of her discussion with Mai.

"It's nice to know we've got one person on our side," he said with a smile. "Though it does surprise me. I always thought Mai was so emotionless."

Azula shook her head. "Mai feels emotions very deeply, but she rarely shows them. Her parents taught her it was a weakness, and I encouraged it so that our enemies couldn't get a read off of her."

"Do you think she'll tell the others?"

Azula shook her head. "No. Not unless it puts her family at risk. Zuko and her children will always come before me, but she keeps her word."

0000000000

**Please Review and Check out the Challenges in my Forum.**

**I know Mai seems to take it very well, but don't worry, their will be more conflict. Remember, Mai and Ty Lee are the only ones to really spend time with Azula and know her. Zuko and Azula were mostly kept apart as children, Zuko being taught by Iroh and Azula by Ozai. And Azula's natural talent made her older brother jealous so he really didn't try to get to know her in my opinion. Even after capturing Ba Sing Se they weren't close.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Despite the fact that the Hundred Year War had been over for almost two decades, there were still those that wished to fight, especially in the Fire Nation.

Most of these people had been raised from birth to serve the Fire Nation loyally, and were taught that is was the Fire Nation's right to rule the world. The fact that Ozai had been so close to victory when he was defeated by the Avatar only fueled their notion. It was their belief that the Avatar had simply been lucky. These same people also harbored great hatred for Zuko, who in their eyes was not their true Fire Lord.

Zuko had been declared a traitor, had allied himself with the Avatar and fought against his own people. And Ozai, while still alive, was no longer able to firebend, rendering him unworthy of the title.

To these Fire Nation "Loyalist," the true Fire Lord was Azula, despite the fact that she had never once contacted a single one of them to issue commands. It was their belief that, due to the fact no one had seen her since the end of the war, and she was still wanted by the governments of all four nations, she was in hiding, waiting for the opportunity to reclaim her rightful crown and lead the Fire Nation once more to conquer the world. And that she would reward them greatly for aiding her reclamation

It was conveniently forgotten that Azula had disappeared before Ozai's fall.

And so when Loyalist spies discovered that the Fire Lord and his family would be traveling with the Avatar and his family, it had seemed like a golden opportunity. It was rare that the Fire Lord's children left the palace, and no Fire Bender dared venture to the Southern Water tribe to take the Avatar's daughter. It would be a chance to get close enough to do the deed.

All the Loyalist need do was kidnap the Fire Lord and Avatar's children, and their demands that Zuko step down from the throne and Azula take his place would be met.

Knowing how formidable those that traveled with their quarry would be, a group of no less than fifty loyalist were dispatched to take the children, thirty of which were firebenders.

0000000000

Sokka was working in his forge, preparing a custom order for an Earth Kingdom Lieutenant that was to be a gift from his family for graduating from the Earth Kingdom Military Academy.

While he worked, he mulled over the events of the previous night, and paid little attention to the entrance to his forge.

So he completely missed his visitor.

"I thought I felt something familiar."

Sokka jumped and spun around, only to come face to face with Toph. The blind earthbender's unseeing eyes, contained a, no pun intended, blind fury.

"Toph," Sokka gulped. "What are you doing here?"

The Earth Queen stomped her foot onto the ground, and instantly Sokka was encased up to his neck in hard earth. She glared at him. "I could ask you the same damn question Snoozles!" she told him angrily. "Do you have any idea what your sister's been through? How much she hurts whenever she remembers you? And here I find you, safe and sound, in MY kingdom, and you have made no attempt to speak to your sister. You had better have one hell of an explanation!"

Sokka sighed. "Can you at least release me?"

Toph shook her head. "Not gonna happen until I get some answers Snoozles"

Sokka glared at the blind woman, not that she cared. "It's not as simple as tell or don't tell Toph!"

"Then explain it!" she growled out.

Sokka fell silent, as he debated whether or not Toph would be as accepting of his marriage to Azula as Mai had been.

As the cocoon of earth around him tightened, he hand to think that she wouldn't be.

"Well!" Toph demanded.

"I can't tell you."

"Lie," Toph said, reading his heartbeat through the earth and determining his truthfulness.

Sokka growled. "Fine, I won't tell you."

Toph frowned and asked, "Why?"

"You won't want to listen."

Toph, despite her brashness, wasn't dumb. In fact, she was far from it. She may not be able to see, but she could still tell Sokka through the earth. As she took another careful 'look' at Sokka, a few of the pieces to Sokka's reluctance fell into place, but not all. "Ms. Coldfire's your daughter, isn't she?"

"Yes," Sokka said reluctantly, knowing Toph would be able to tell he was lying. This was one of those times he wished that Azula had taught him how to control his heart-rate when he lied.

"Her mother?"

"My wife," Sokka answered.

"You're Mr. Coldfire," she said in realization. "Why didn't you contact your sister?"

Sokka remained silent, and Toph tightened the cocoon of earth more. To the Earth Queens surprise, Sokka smirked.

"Go ahead Toph, crush me," Sokka challenged. "Kill me, I won't say any more. Sure this is uncomfortable, but it is nothing compared to the whipping I received in the Fire Nation. I endured that without screaming, I can endure this."

Toph clenched her fist, realizing that her bluff had been called. But that didn't mean she would give up. "Why won't you just tell me WHY?"

"Because he's protecting me."

Sokka's eyes widened as Toph spun around to face Azula. Toph was surprised that she didn't sense the other woman's approach, but then again, she had been distracted, physically and emotionally by Sokka.

It took only a moment for Toph to recognize the feel of the woman before her. "Azula!" she yelled, moving into a defensive position.

She was shocked when Azula only arched an eyebrow.

"I don't suppose you could free my husband?" the former princess asked, a small smirk making it's way to her face.

Toph's mouth fell open and she mouthed, "Husband?" Knowing she couldn't trust what she felt from Azula due to her past experience, she turned to Sokka for confirmation.

"This is why I never contacted Katara, or any of you."

The Earth Queen's mouth open and closed several times and drew the cocoon around Sokka back into the ground, before she said, "I think you need to explain this to me, from the beginning."

0000000000

Toph groaned as she joined the rest of the group, and Ursa Jr as she had dubbed Ms. Coldfire, for lunch. She made sure to sit next to Mai.

"I know," Toph whispered to the Fire Lady as they sat down.

Mai smirked and nodded her head in acknowledgment."We'll discuss this later."

After eating, Ursa Jr, stood and addressed the group. "If you wish, you can have another afternoon to rest, and I can give you a tour of the facilities and vineyard tomorrow, or I can show you the facilities this afternoon and the vineyard tomorrow afternoon."

"I'd like to visit the village," Mai said, before anyone else could speak. "I vote for everything tomorrow."

"I as well," Toph said, knowing that Mai wasn't being completely truthful.

"I think we'd all like to visit the village," Ursa Sr, said, looking at the entire group and receiving nods in return. Looking at, unknowingly, her granddaughter, Ursa said, "We would like to take the tour tomorrow, if that is acceptable."

"It is," Ursa Jr, assured everyone.

0000000000

"So what do you think?" Mai asked as she and Toph walked through Tigris village. They had separated themselves from the rest of the group so that they could speak privately.

"To tell the truth, I'm a little freaked out," Toph admitted. "The only Azula I knew before today was the one that chased us across the Earth Kingdom and wounded Aang. And Sokka, he's more serious than I remember, but I suppose that all of us are. We were teenagers back then. I do know that I should probably rescind the reward for her capture, but then Katara, Arnook, and Zuko would wonder what I was doing. To tell the truth, the only one I can see that would back me is Arnook, and that's only because at least it's not personal with him, like it is with Zuko and Katara."

The earthbender looked at the assassin, "I told them things would be easier if they told Katara and Zuko, though I admit that I don't know how Katara or your husband would react."

Mai shrugged. "Zuko will rant and rave, but unless he has reason to attack, he'll at least listen. As for after that," Mai smirked. "I can get him to rescind his reward, even if he doesn't want to."

Toph snorted. "I'm sure you can." After a few moment's she said, "While normally, Katara is peaceful and rational, she can be scary when angered, not to mention dangerous. I'm afraid that, if she saw Azula, she would attack first without waiting for an explanation. Maybe if we could convince Sokka to reveal himself and then he could explain it before Azula did?"

"Perhaps," Mai agreed. "the trick is convincing Sokka and Azula to reveal themselves. They're both incredibly stubborn."

"Not as stubborn as we are," Toph smirked.

0000000000

**Hope You Enjoyed. Please Review and Check Out the Challenges in My Forum. **

**I would like to thank those who pointed out that Twinkle-toes was Aangs nickname, I have corrected it, and apologize.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Iroh, Roku, and Kya had gone off on their own once reaching the village. The fourteen, nine, and eight year old children had been joined by the sixteen year old Ms. Coldfire.

Not one of them knew they were being watched.

Loyalist watched and waited for their opportunity to snatch the children. They, unknowing of Ursa's identity, decided to take the older girl as well. At the very least they could use her to send a message without damaging the other hostages, at most, they figured another hostage couldn't hurt.

They also figured that they would need to take out the older girl first. Having seen her golden eyes, they logically assumed she was a fire-bender assigned to protect the children while they wandered the village.

0000000000

Ursa was talking to Roku about the swords her father made, when she spotted a fireball heading for her out of the corner of her eye. Not knowing Roku and Iroh's level of training, she did the only thing she could thing off, she spun to face the fireball and bended it around the small group.

It was then that she noticed they were surrounded.

"Roku," she said, "I don't suppose they are your father's men?"

Roku shook his head as he took a stance. "You can firebend?"

She smiled, "Yep."

"Good."

Soon the four children where under siege as balls and streams of fire streaked at them. Roku and Ursa deflected the majority of them, while the younger two children, still novices in bending their respective elements of fire and air, did their best to help.

"Roku, protect the others," Ursa ordered.

"What are you...?"

Ursa smirked. "I'm going on the offensive.

And before Roku could speak any more, blue flames erupted from Ursa's hands as she let loose a stream of flames at their attackers, clearly surprising them.

But while their attackers were surprised, they still outnumbered the children. And soon, they began to overwhelm them.

It was when one got close enough and knocked Ursa out, that Roku made a decision. "Kya!" he called. "Run! Now!"

The young airbender needed to further prompting, opening the small glider she carried with her everywhere, Kya took off into the sky, and evading fireballs sent her way.

She looked back once, only to see her two firebending friend's fall to their attackers.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000

Word spread fast in the village of Tigris.

So when Zuko, Aang, Katara, Toph, Ty Lee, Mai, Suki, and Ursa herd that four children, one of which was identified as Ms. Coldfire, had been attacked by firebenders, they were all running for the fight. Mai and Toph, being separate from the rest of the group, were not part of the split-second planning o the others.

Ty Lee and Suki were sent with Ursa to return to the vineyard. This was so that, should any attacks be made on the non-bending Ursa, she would be protected. While Zuko, Aang, and Katara ran for their children.

Mai and Toph, upon hearing the word, ran into action without hesitation.

It was them that Kya first spotted. "Aunt Mai! Aunt Toph!" she called, landing in front of them.

"Kya!" Toph shouted, scooping the young girl into her arms. "What's happened?"

"Firebenders, they attacked us. Ms. Coldfire helped defend us, but we couldn't stop them. Roku told me to run and I did," she explained with tears in her eyes. "I saw them knock Ms. Coldfire, Roku and Iroh out."

"Take her back to the vineyard," Mai told Toph.

"Now just a min…."

"Damn it Toph!" Mai yelled. "We don't have time, and Kya needs to be taken to safety."

"You're not a bender!" Toph pointed out.

"No," Mai agreed. "I'm a mother."

Without another word, Mai ran off, leaving Toph behind her.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00

By the time the three benders and Fire Lady reached the area, the fight was long over, but it was clear the kids had put up a fight.

Armored bodies lay in the street, dressed in a variant of Fire Nation armor.

"Where are they?" Katara asked worriedly, looking around for her daughter.

"Kya's alright," Mai told the waterbender as she too looked around for signs of her children. "She found Toph and I, Toph's taking her to the vineyard." She turned to their respective husbands, "She saw Iroh, Roku, and Ursa knocked out."

"Ursa?" Zuko asked. "But mother was with us."

"Ms. Coldfire," Mai supplied, distractedly, having noticed on the men begin to move.

He screamed as a knife was suddenly plunged in his leg.

"Good, you're alive," Mai said.

"You bitch," the man spat.

Mai twisted the knife, causing the man to scream. "Why did you attack our children?" she asked, no trace of the anger coursing through the Fire Lady's blood in her emotionless voice.

"We were following orders!" the man screamed. He chuckled. "Soon, Azula will take her rightful place."

"Azula organized the attack?" Zuko asked angrily.

The man smiled, but just spat at Zuko. Before anyone else could act, he pulled his own knife and plunged it into his chest.

He died in seconds.

"Azula's not behind this," Mai told the other three.

"You heard what he said," Katara snarled. "How can you say that?"

Mai took a deep breath. "Because Azula would have no need to attack her own daughter."

Zuko's eyes widened in realization as he put what his wife had said together, understanding the significance that Ms. Coldfire shared the name of his mother. "Mrs. Coldfire's Azula," he said. It explained why she was avoiding the group, and Mai's reluctance to say why after they'd met.

His simply nodded in response.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000

**Please Review and Checkout the Challenges in My Forums and the stories I have up for adoption, posted under the title Please Adopt Me!**

**First, I'd like to say Sorry for the wait. The first half of this chapter has been sitting on my computer for so long that, until I re-read the whole story, I'd thought I had already posted it. I don't really have an excuse as to why it took so long, except that I got distracted.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Special thanks to CallMeMatrix for pointing out that I used Coldwater when it is supposed to be Coldfire. I don't know why I even used Coldwater.**


End file.
